Mario Kart D.I.Y. (MK Smasher's Edition)
It is a game For the Nintendo Switch 2, Xbox Two, PS5, Steam, Windows 10, & Chromebook. Coming out in Summer 2024. Contents: 1. Gameplay 2. Modes 3. Characters 4. Items 5. Tracks 6. Battle Tracks 7. Missions 7.5. Karts 8. D.I.Y. Center. /* Gameplay /* Tricks, Bikes, and 12 player racing returns. Gliders, Underwater, and Kart Customizer retuns. Anti-Gravity, ATVs, and MKTV also returns. Double Items Also Return. Time Flow Is A New Feature That Can Slow Down time. You can collect Up to 25 Coins. If you drift for 8 seconds, you'll lose your drift. Mario Kart now has Their own social media. Mario Kart LIVE! D.I.Y. Center can make custom tracks! /* Modes /* 1. Grand Prix 1-1. VS or Team Race 1-1-1. 50cc 1-1-2. 100cc 1-1-3. 150cc 1-1-4. 150cc Mirror 1-1-5. 200cc 1-1-6. 200cc Mirror 1-1-7. 500cc 1-1-8. Reverse 1-1-9. Fog (DLC) 1-1-10. Mini Mode (DLC) 2. Time Attack 2-1. 150cc 2-2. 150cc Mirror 2-3. 200cc 3. Free Run (NEW) 4. VS Race 4-1. Stanard 4-2. Item Rain 5. Battle 5-1. Balloon Battle 5-2. Coin Runners 5-3. Shine Theif 5-4. Bob-Omb Blast 5-5. Renegade Roundup 5-6. Survival (NEW) 5-7. Thundercloud Tag (NEW) 6. Missions 7. Mario Kart LIVE Mario Kart LIVE is an alternative to Online and Mario Kart Channel. 7-1. Communities 7-2. Worldwide 7-3. DLC Shop 7-4. Friends 7-5. Ghosts 7-6. Rankings 7-7. Special Offers 7-8. MKB (Mario Kart Blog) 7-9. MKTV 8. Records and Options 8-1. Sound 8-2. Account 8-3. Controllers 8-4. Update 8-5. Intilize 9. D.I.Y. Center /* Characters /* There are hundreds of characters! Let's go!!! Starter- 1. Mii 2. Mario Unlockable- Unlocked Random Randomly. 3. Luigi 4. Peach 5. Yoshi 6. Toad 7. Koopa 8. DK 9. Wario 10. Bowser 11. Daisy 12. Birdo 13. Toadette 14. Baby Mario 15. Baby Luigi 17. Diddy Kong 18. Waluigi 19. Bowser JR 20. King Boo 21.Pacman 22. Don Chan 23. Shy Guy 24. Baby Peach 25. Baby Daisy 26. Rosalina 27. Dixie Kong 28. Funky Kong 29. Dry Bowser 30. Metal Mario 31. Lakitu 32. Tanooki Mario 33. Cat Peach 34. Gold Mario 35. Sonic DLC- 36. Parakoopa 37. Petey Piranta 38. MS Pacman 39. Blinky 40. Mametchi 41. Dry Bones 42. ROB 43. Pink Gold Peach 44. Honey Queen 45. Wiggler 46. Baby Rosalina 47. Link 48. Isabelle 49. Inkling G 50. Inkling B 51. Boom Boom 52. Pom Pom 53. Luma 54. Spike 55. Metal Luigi 56. Cappy 57. Tiara 58. Topper 59. Meowser 60. Ryu 61. Pikachu 62. Eevee 63. Jigglypuff 64. Mewtwo 65. Lucario 66. Incineroar 67. Lycanroc 68. Melmetal 69. Mr. Game & Watch 70. Duck Hunt 71. Ice Climbers 72. Snake 73. Simon 74. Snake 75. Joker 76. Dracula 77. Mavis 78. Dennis 79. Erica 80. Vonhousen 81. Spongebob 82. Patrick 83. Sandy 84. Woody 85. Buzz Light. 86. Forky 87. Shrek 88. Fiona 89. Donkey /* Items /* Let's go over the items! N/A means Battle Mode only. 1. Banana 1-8 2. Banana Bunch 1-10 3. Green Shell 1-6 4. Triple Green Shell 1-8 5. Red Shell 2-6 6. Triple Red Shell 4-12 7. Bob-Omb 3-10 8. Balloon N/A 9. Coin 1-12 10. Shine N/A 11. Feather N/A 12. Piranta Plant 3-8 13. Thundercloud N/A 14. Blue Shell 7-12 15. Fake Item 1-6 16. Triple Fake Item 3-10 17. Mushroom 1-10 18. Triple Mushroom 4-12 19. Golden Mushroom 9-12 20. Bullet Bill 10-12 21. Chain Chomp 10-12 22. Lightning 10-12 23. Star 7-12 24. Mega Mushroom 6-12 25. Pow 6-12 26. Fire Flower 3-8 27. Golden Flower 3-8 28. Mega Magnet 1-12 29. Cat Bell 3-8 30. Super Horn 1-6 31. Boomerang Flower 3-8 32. Item Crown 10-12 33. Super Crown 6-12 /* Tracks /* There are 12 cups and 10 custom cups. Mushroom Cup 1. Mario Kart Circut 2. Shy Guy Carnival 3. Toad Studios 4. Modern House Flower Cup 1. Mario Circut 2. Fruit Island 3. Cyber Highway 4. Dragon Valley Coin Cup 1. Sonic Circut 2. Green Hill Zone 3. Pacman Circut 4. Waluigi Casino Star Cup 1. Wario Prison 2. DK Treehouse 3. Nightmare Inn 4. Cheep Cheep Aquarium Special Cup 1. Sky Station 2. Bowser JR's Armada 3. Bowser's Castle 4. Rainbow Road Shell Cup 1. DS Figure-8 Circut 2. SNES Choco Island 1 3. GBA Riverside Park 4. WIIU Toad Harbor Banana Cup 1. WII DK's Snowboard Cross 2. N64 Wario Stadium 3. GCN Mushroom City 4. 3DS Alpine Pass Block Cup 1. GP Yoshi Park 1 2. GP Mario Beach 1 3. GP Pac Labranth 1 4. GP Diamond City 1 Leaf Cup 1. WIIU Sunshine Airport 2. DS Shroom Ridge 3. 3DS Wario's Shipwreck 4. WII Dry Dry Ruins Lightning Cup 1. SNES Mario Circut 4 2. WIIU Cloudtop Cruise 3. DS Bowser's Castle 4. GBA Rainbow Road